The Victory of 64
by ThePuffyPenguin
Summary: As requested by Barbecar, the ending of Mario 64 with a few tweaks. Enjoy!


It was the end of the journey, the final battle. Mario had collected enough Stars to confront Bowser and put an end to his tyranny once and for all. Luigi, Yoshi and Wario stayed behind, for they understood the danger. The lure was set, the battle could begin. Mario stood in the arena, surrounded by explosives, the atmosphere ate at him like a ravenous Pirahna Plant. Suddenly, someone landed behind Mario with a fearsome thud. Mario turned around and looked at the creature stood before him. It was Bowser, King of the Koopas.

Bowser looked at Mario in the eyes, hoping to induce fear and regret, however Mario had come too far and he wasn't a coward.

"Scared plumber? I'm back, stronger than ever!"

"I'll-a-manage. Someone has to stop you!"

"Someone will die trying."

Mario readied himself in his battle stance, signalling he was ready to battle. Bowser let out a mighty roar and charged at the plumber. Mario rolled past the big brute and ran up towards his legs. He unleashed a flurry of punches of his leg and stomped on his tail. Bowser looked behind him and grinned, revealing he sustained minimal damage. Mario looked at him in awe and braced for damage.

"Gotcha."

Bowser grabbed him by the legs and scratched his chest with a single nail. Mario winced in pain and noticed the injury on his chest, fortunately he should be fine but to win, he should be more aware. Bowser swung his around and threw him into one of the explosives floating around the arena.

"So long plumber!"

Mario panicked but remembered the spare wings under his hat. He placed them on his hat and soared through the air.

"Damn it! Always got a transformation to spoil the fun!"

Bowser growled and emitted a sizzling fire in his mouth. He opened his mouth and shot multiple fireballs in the air. Fortunately, Mario dodged with quick succession and landed on the ground. Using his wings, he propelled himself forward whilst running. He jumped forward and hit Bowser in the face with a flying kick. Bowser seemed slightly dazed, but it wasn't enough. He must have a weakness...

Mario turned around and jumped off the arena and into the abyss, head first.

"What? Is that it?!"

This wasn't and act of suicide or surrender, but a way to gain momentum. He faced upwards and took off in the air and traversed the air with ease.

"Pesky gnat!"

He charged straight at Bowser with mighty force. Bowser clenched his fist and swung for a mighty blow, but that was expected by Mario. He ceased his flight a skid on the ground with a slide kick, stubbing Bowsers toe. Bowser pounded the ground with immense power but Mario rolled away from it. Bowser left his stomach open and was kicked with mighty force by the plumber. The Koopa King let out a stream of fire channeling towards Mario. He noticed this but had no time to evade and realised his only option was to block.

He withstood the stream of fire but had stinging arms. Bowser noticed this and charged at Mario. He barged in to him with brute force sending the overalled man tumbling across the ground. Mario stood up, on his last inch of consciousness.

"Someone's looking tired. How about you take a nap? AND NEVER WAKE UP!"

Bowser lunged at the plumber sending him in the air, removing his wing power up. He was wide open to attack but hit his head of a hidden item block sending him to the ground quickly. A Metal Mushroom tumbled out the box.

"Where'd that come from?"

Bowser punched the box destroying it easily, but missed the Mushroom. Mario touched the Mushroom and took a bite turning him into Metal Mario. Not only did he recover some stamina, but he had extra power and durability, however he was now lacking in speed and agility.

"Please, I can bend metal with ease."

Mario ran up to Bowser, slower than usual. Bowser noticed this and swung at Mario. Mario caught his fist being slightly pushed back. He shoved his hand, ran up to him and punched him in the gut, actually showing signs of damage.

"*Gah* Hey!"

Bowser slammed his head downwards in an attempt to head butting Mario and crush him with his skull. Mario jumped upwards and landed on the back of his head sending his head even further down causing him to painfully headbutt the ground. Bowser grabbed his head in pain leaving him wide open. Mario, realising his newfound strength, grabbed Bowser by the tail and swung him around.

"Hey! Get off me you silver dolt!"

"Sure!"

Mario released him and he hurtled towards the explosive.

"Noooo!"

Bowser hit his head off the explosive and flipped back on the arena. He slowly got up and was officially ticked off.

"You think you're so clever. I'LL KILL YOU PLUMBER!"

Bowser charged at Mario and grabbed him with his hands. He squirmed around in Bowsers grasp, unable to move. Bowser breathed a stream of fire into his face, but noticed the flames flickering upwards.

"What?!"

Mario had sustained little damage form the fire attack, angering Bowser. He threw the man across the ground and jumped towards him. Mario rolled backwards and prepared for Bowsers next punch. He swung at Mario with a mighty left hook. Mario ducked resulting in Bowser hitting his own face.

"Darn it! Stay still!"

Bowser grabbed his face again expecting another tail grab from Mario. He rushed behind him and grabbed his tail, which was expected of Bowser. Marios attack came to a halt when his head was slammed by a mighty elbow. Bowser had faked his facial injury. Bowser noticed a crack in the metal armour.

"Game over, tin can."

Bowser stomped on his back, causing Marios metal shell to shatter. Bowser grabbed his body and tossed it across the arena. He noticed the rest of the Metal Mushroom that hadn't been eaten and reached for it. Bowser walked up to it and grabbed it.

"Uh-Uh-Uh! I don't think so!"

Bowser crushed the mushroom with relative ease.

"There. They'll be no transforming from now on. Just to make sure though..."

Bowser grabbed Mario and waved his body around the arena, hoping to hit a hidden block. He found three, Marios head hitting off of all of them.

"Ohhhhhhh..." groaned Mario in immense pain.

"You won't be needing these."

Bowser threw the power ups off the cliff. Mario was all alone and badly beaten.

"Begone, Mario!"

Bowser towered over the defenceless human and prepared to crush him with a mighty fist. Suddenly Bowser was lifted into the air. He was being swung around with relative ease and thrown into an explosive, catching Bowser off guard. He hit himself off an explosive and landed back into the arena.

"Grrr. Who did that?" Wondered Bowser.

Bowser turned around to see a certain yellow man picking his nose.

"Who are you supposed to be?"

"It's-a-me! Wario!"

Wario ran towards Bowser and jumped over his punch and left a big Wario Waft into his face, temporarily distracting him.

"Come on out you two."

Warios signal was heard and Luigi and Yoshi came to Marios aid.

"Hey bro, eat up."

Luigi fed Mario a mushroom, recovering his health.

"The four of us together can do this! Let's-a-go!"

The four charged towards Bowser and prepared to attack. Luigi launched himself on to his face, blinding the Koopa. Yoshi wrapped his tongue around his legs, causing him to trip up. Mario ran to his face and hit it multiple times. Wario came up behind and grabbed his tail and swung him around. Bowser was used to this and when he was thrown, he unleashed a flamethrower attack, launching him back into the arena.

"Green 'Stache?! I didn't think you'd muster up the guts to fight me. Let's see how you stack up!"

Bowser ran to Luigi, causing him to quiver in place, the other three unable to assist. Bowser booted him with a mighty kick sending him into an explosive. Luigis unconscious body landed in the arena.

"Luigi! No!"

Mario was now in a rage. Bowser had gone too far. He charged at the brute and jumped on his head. He grabbed his hair and pulled causing him to fall backwards. Wario span his shell around, leaving him unable to respond. Mario and a Wario both charged up a mighty punch and attacked him causing him to stop spinning. He was very dizzy, a very useful opportunity.

Mario got behind him and used all of his strength to spin Bowser. His rage powered him up in ways beyond proportion. He let go, sending the weakened Bowser into the final explosive. His unconscious body landed back in the arena once again.

"No! You've really beaten me this time Mario! I can't stand losing to you! My troops...worthless. They handed over the Power Stars!"

"Yep. All 120 of them."

"What?! There are 120 in all?!"

"Amazing! There was some in the castle that I missed? Now I see peace returning to the world...Oooo! I really hate that! I can't watch, I'm out of here!"

Bowser the. Disappeared into thin air, leaving behind the final Power Star. Mario grabbed it and got the Winged Cap.

"It's done. We-a won. Thanks Wario." Said Mario very tired.

"I owed you for freeing me, don't think this makes us all goody-goody now."

"I know. Yoshi! Is Luigi okay?"

"Yoshi!" Said the Yoshi with a thumbs up.

"He needs medical attention though." Said Wario.

"Let's a go."

Yoshi placed Luigi in his mouth and Mario rode on his back with Wario hanging on to Yoshi legs. The group flew out of the entrance and outside of Peach's castle. The final star floated in front of the castle, Peach returned from her capture.

"The power of the stars has returned to the castle, and it's all thanks to you Mario. Thank you!"

Princess Peach kissed Mario on the nose, as a sign of gratitude.

"Now, we have to do something special. Listen, everybody. Let's make a special cake, for Mario and his friends!"

"Yippee!"

30 minutes later...

"This cake is delicious princess!" Said Luigi.

"Thanks Luigi!"

Mario was eating his cake when he looked up to see Bowsers body teleport in front of the castle.

"Hey Princess, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I think so. Toads, ready the cannon!"

5 Minutes Later...

"Get me out of here! I'll get my revenge!"

"Bowser, why must you be so evil?" Asked Peach.

"I'll take this Kingdom, I need this kingdom!"

"I don't think you'll ever change. You're alone out there, your troops worship you out of fear, not respect. You could have friends and go on fun adventures, but you deliberately attack us with your found deeds anyway, at times you know you will lose. You can concoct one plan after another, but we will win. You will never have your way."

Peach smoked a celebratory cigar and used it to light a torch carried by the Toads. They then lit the fuse and shot Bowser into the horizon.

"I'll be back!" Yelled Bowser.

Peach shaded her face with her hand, desperately wanting to see Bowser being thrown away, once the star twinkled signaling his departure, she grinned and puffed a star shaped smoke puff from the cigar. She threw away the cigar and signalled for Mario to set off the fireworks. Using his Wing Cap, Mario grabbed multiple Bobombs and flew up into the air, tossing them into the sky, setting off a barrage of fireworks.

Another happy ending for the Mushroom Kingdom...

Meanwhile...

"That was a nasty tumble sire." Said Kamek.

"Shut up! Has that hole been repaired?l

"Yes sir. What are the odds that you got shot through your own castle?"

"Idiot, make yourself useful and help me concoct a plan so I don't end up ripping you in half."

"U-uh, Well, the annual Mario Kart race is coming up. How about signing up and causing some mischief."

"Perfect."

The End.

?


End file.
